


Sooner than expected

by DeyoChan



Series: Ami and Makoto's ARC [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Senshi Pregnacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: A little drama and a bit of humor. This is the story of how Mako and Ami received in their life their sons: Jiro and Kenshi. We will get to see all Ami has to go thru and how Makoto is dealing with it. With a sweet ending.





	

**SOONER THAN EXPECTED**

**By:** DeyoChan

**…**

It was December 28th, concern and anxiety were the main feelings that filled her heart while she was sitting quietly at the edge of the bed where her tired and asleep wife was lying. It had been a long and rough day for everyone, but mostly for Ami.

She was thinking about the day she had meet Ami, the way she smiled at her holding Luna letting her pet the cat, but most of all, she remembers the exact moment their friendship became something deeper.

Amused, she remembers the words of the wise emissary of love, _Mako-chan, you are the Senshi of protection... when it comes to declare Ami-chan how you feel about her you are lacking the skills of that title,_ Minako tiredly said to her one day.

The senshi of love knew her two friends shared a mutual feeling for one another but they both were too shy to act on it and that drove Minako crazy. A normal day like any other, before leaving class, the blonde came up with Rei, her official girlfriend for more than six months now, with a plan to force Makoto freed her mental torment and, amazingly, it'd worked. Years later, she was sharing her life with the woman she always dreamed of since teens: Mizuno Ami.

Leaving her memories, she heard someone calling her name, "Excuse me," a nurse interrupted Makoto's thoughts train slightly startling her, "Dr. Mizuno sent me for them. I'm sorry but..."

Nodding and taking a deep breath, Makoto talk back to the nurse, "I guess Saeko-san wants to check them again,-" she smiled bashfully turning her face to look straight at the young nurse, "-but, could you give me a few more minutes with them alone, Mai-san? I feel that, since Ami left the operating room I've been with everyone but them and-" she begged without any intention of give back to the young nurse the object of her night interference in to the patient's room.

Her words were true and bitter, she was embarrassed by her earlier behavior. Her main concern that day was to stay completely focused on Ami preferring to ignore the main cause of their new happiness.

This time Makoto's mood was unstable since Ami had been subjected to a long and complicated surgery that forced her to spend most of her day isolated in the IC unity. Only Saeko or Mamoru were the ones who could enter that section of the hospital, as they were active members of the medical staff. They brought Makoto and the others information about the stability of the bluenette to the waiting room very now and then.

Makoto waited anxiously for several hours, more alone than accompanied, to be allowed to enter to see Ami ignoring the main cause of her wife's situation.

Smiling slightly in understanding, the young nurse moved her hand into a number five, indicating that this was the number of minutes Makoto had before she back again for the little patients, " Hospital rules Mako-san." she said with a slight bow before Makoto, leaning down at the machines at Ami's head checking her vitals. "Impressive…at this rate Dr. Kino-Mizuno will be fully recovered in a few days, I had never seen such a quick recovery before." she murmured astonished reading the new data on the computer before leaving the room, giving Makoto some privacy.

Nodding with a slight smile, Makoto got up with no effort from her place at Ami's feet so she was in more comfortable position at the couch beside her wife's bed reaching for the new visitors in the room.

Makoto smiled amazed at the tender and incredible vision she was holding in her arms. It was an overwhelming feeling of happiness and concern the one she was feeling in that precise moment, just like three years and a half ago when they've received little Eimi in their lives, tears of emotion and concern gathered in her eyes once again.

The steady monitor sound behind Ami was all that filled the silence that hung over Makoto and her tiny company before her.

"Hey, you all arrived earlier. Being outside is not that bad, you have an older sister who is dying to play with both of you, and how's that sound, huh?" she lightly whispered cradling both bumps in her outstretched arms.

Sweet, cute and, tender sounds reached Makoto's ears making her smile from ear to ear. Ami shifted in the bed releasing a small whimper of pain which ended as soon as the drugs immediately enter into action.

Makoto eyed Ami smiling, whispering, "She's mommy, she is very sleepy right now and very tired. She had a tough day." She said in a soft voice to the pair of infants who stirred up slightly in her arms. Her voice full of concern recalling what her wife had to deal with that afternoon.

Leaning gently, she softly kissed the forehead covered with a small hat of each of the small babies. Turning a bit speaking to Ami, without taking her eyes off them, "Hey Ames, love...relax please Love. Eimi-chan will spend the night at Rei and Minako's, I'll take care of you three tonight and the ones that will be necessary, I'll stay here by your side." The bluenette furrowed her eyebrows due to the discomfort she felt because of the fast healing she was experiencing.

Despite being out combat, living in a relative peaceful world, their senshi skills unaccountably prevailed and fast healing was a blessing and a curse for them. Making no less painful the healing process, fast healing implies tons of pain involved in a short time.

Seeing Ami uncomfortable, made Makoto remember that she was not around at the moment when Ami had began to feel ill and either have not arrived in time to see her before entering the operating room. She felt guilty as hell.

That night, the words got stuck in her throat more than they had lately. Receive that pair of babies... they did not expect them so soon. Not until a couple of months more. Everything was almost ready to receive them in her family but, again, life was surprised them without notice.

With the softest voice she could talk, she whispered smiling, "Hey beautiful little one," one of the babies whimpered on her right arm letting her know that she was heard, immediately the other twin removed in the same way, apparently he sought to be addressed as well, she smiled, "Hey to you both, beautiful." She smiled at them when she saw them both relax at her soothing voice, "I'm your mommy too, the one you were playing 'follow the light' with two days ago, remember? I love you so, so much."

She heard the door open again. Without looking away from the twins, Makoto sighed; she knew the nurse was there to take the little ones to the incubators area. It was necessary for the twins to remain in the hospital at least three weeks before they can go out and grow at home with their family by be born prematurely.

"Mai-san, have it been five minutes alrea-" Makoto began to speak but left the sentence incomplete, right in front of her was one of her best friends, a raven-haired woman with big and bright amethyst eyes smiling mischievously at her. She whispered a silent ' _hello_ _Mako_ - _chan'_ , "Rei-chan!" Makoto answered back smiling.

Closing the door softly behind her, Rei slowly approaches to have a better look at the new members of their family, "Oh Kami... they are beautiful Mako-chan," she said stroking above one of the blue blankets slightly, immediately the other twin began to stir restless, wanting to matching the caress his twin received. Rei grinned seeing how the twin quieted immediately when she caressed him in Makoto's arms.

Makoto smiled chuckling whispering, "It seems that-"

"-they like to have the attention on them equally, they will be very close Mako-chan," whispered Rei taking from her friend's right arm the small baby she held, "They're identical." She murmured excitedly.

Makoto smiled nodding as she cradled with both hands the twin in her arms. She frowned as she realized something, she suddenly looked behind Rei, "Where's Minako-chan, Eimi-chan?" She asked starting to worry noticing her missing blonde friend and her daughter.

Rei rocked quietly, eyes closed, the little boy in her arms, enjoying the tranquility exuded from the baby, "Mako-chan, quiet you. Your children will be fine. Ami-chan is out of danger and in three days she will be at home with you, just wait and you'll see. Be patient" She gently returned the totally relaxed and sleepy infant to the lap of his mother, taking the other little boy in her arms rocking him with equally niceness, whispering soothing words in his ear.

Nodding, Makoto could not shake the feeling of apprehension that she was victim of, "So... Minako-chan, Where is she?"

Rei smiled, a mix of amusement and malice in her face, winking at Makoto while she returned the little one into his mother's eager arms, "She's in the hallway distracting the nurse to give you some more time so you can say your farewells to them tonight," seeing Makoto's scowl into a question, she smiled again, "-the nurse turns out to be a big Aino Minako fan," she replied rolling her eyes watching Makoto suppress her laugh, "-as to Eimi-chan and 'Monia, both are waiting for us in Mamoru-san's office, playing with Chibiusa."

Chuckling softly, placing again both babies where they should be to be transported by the nurse, Makoto thought in the upcoming days. They need to stay at the hospital a few weeks before she can them at home, a silent tear rolled down her face.

Sitting down again on the edge of the bed in front her babies, she watched Ami in silence with Rei. To think that they would spend the next month in that giant incubator was hard for her.

"Was it tough, Rei-chan? With Minako..."

The question took the raven-haired woman by surprise, "Er... What thing?"

"Watch that she should stay in bed after a complication of this type and-" Makoto could not finish her sentence because the hand she had lied above Ami's right hand was slightly squeezed by her very tired and weak, but smiling, bluenette wife.

"Although it is, it is something we need to do Mako-chan. For Ami-chan's sake; your children's too." Rei said, smiling gently looking at the bluenette blinking rapidly at Makoto's side. She was conscious again, "Eimi-chan will be with us at home. Do not worry anymore Mako-chan, just take care of them. Good night Ami-chan." She whispered before opening the door to leave.

Without interrupting the awaited meeting between Makoto and Ami, the raven-haired woman leaves the room quietly listening as Makoto began to weep hugging her wife.

 _Everything will be okay Mako-chan, they only arrived sooner than expected,_ smiled Rei thinking about the beautiful vision that that morning the fire gave her before the complicated later unveil: Harmonia playing happily with Eimi and a pair of hyperactive blue-haired boys running throughout the garden of Ami and Makoto's house. _Mako-chan, stay calm they all will be fine_. _It will only be a few days away from them, you have your whole life to hug 'em and be at their side, we will see them grow,_ Rei reassured Makoto reaching her friend's restlessly Aura.

Instantaneously, when Rei's Aura whispered to Makoto's those words, a feeling of tranquility and calmness wrapped Makoto making her smile against Ami's neck.

….

Carefully leaving Ami's room, Rei smiled mischievously at the sight of a _very_ excited nurse giving small jumps of excitement hugging and taking pictures with her wife in the middle of the hospital corridor (now empty at that evening hours). Her blonde wife was having a great time signing an autograph and exchanging a few words with the jovial fanatic nurse.

Clearing her throat loudly was all Rei needed to attract the attention of her smiling wife where she, and a very surprised nurse, looked back at her, "Sorry to interrupt girls. I can see you are having a great time my love," she smiled pointing at the phone Minako was holding above their faces about to take a picture of her and the blushing nurse.

"I-I'm sorry Hino-san," said the nurse separating from Minako immediately bowing her head before regaining her professional composure, "Arigatou, Minako-chan!" She said excitedly.

With alacrity, the nurse stepped aside from Minako taking her notebook from the chair behind her and then went the room Ami again.

"It was nothing Mai-chan," Minako smiled amused handing the young nurse her cellphone.

The nurse thanked her and immediately disappeared behind Ami's room where Makoto and Ami awaited for her.

"Reiko, why do so always have to scare your wife's poor fans?" asked Minako with feigned irritation.

Cavalierly ignoring Minako's question, Rei took her hand in hers suggesting Minako to follow her. The blonde happily obliges.

When they reached a lonesome and dimly lit corridor, (it was already past nine o'clock at night) Rei invited Minako to approach next to her, right in front of a huge window glass.

Minako read the sign above the glass, 'Neonatal intensive care unit' she gaped, "Reiko but..." Rei gestured to be quiet, she hissed, "-we are not allowed to be here, plus Mamoru-san and Usa are waiting for us."

"Shh Mina," muttered Rei quietly waiting, "Didn't you want to meet them?" The blonde smiled nodding silently, "They are so beautiful..." sighing Rei recalled the warmth and calmness emotion she felt when she held each Twin.

Pouting, the blonde spoke in a whisper, "I'm jealous. You already held them!"

"The benefit of not being me the Idol in this relationship whose is the one that can distract the medical staff and give a little extra time to Mako-chan with her newborns." At that the blonde smiled nodding. She was happy to help.

Her laughter and words died in her throat when she saw the same nurse from a moments ago coming through the door behind a huge transparent window pushing an incubator illuminated with soft yellow light, leaving it in the middle of the specialized room holding out to an older looking female doctor the twins' health tracking documents.

The doctor thanked her and dismissed the nurse moving closer to check the monitor where the twins were connected now. Minako recognized the doctor: she was Ami's mother, Saeko.

"Now you believe me, Mina?" Rei asked watching her blonde wife staring dumbfounded at the babies against the glass with one hand on it. She was even more eager to get close to the pair of babies.

"Boys... but Reiko, how is it possible?"

Rei walked over to Minako hugging her from behind kissing her cheek softly, "The fire never lies my love..." she whispered in her ear as they both watched in silence the pair of boys moving tenderly on the remote nursery.

Ami's mother was wearing her doctor coat reading carefully and checking the twins. Feeling observed she averted her gaze towards the window in front of her recognizing her daughter's friends. She smiled a bit distressed telling them that they were not allowed to enter. Smiling in response both girls nodded and said goodbye. The older bluenette doctor waived back her farewell returning her attention to the most important patients of her shift that night: Her newly born grandchildren.

Turning to Rei, Minako took her by the waist looking at her in the eye, connecting blue with amethyst, "So-" she said, opening her eyes wide, holding Rei's belly with her right hand, she felt a soft kick, "W-was that a-".

Nodding still smiling gently, Rei held her hand to her blonde's heading to pick up Eimi and their daughter, "Come on love, 'Monia-chan must be anxious to leave this place and go play at home with Eimi-chan at home."

With an excitement smirk, Minako held Rei tight against her making her spun with her carefully. When they stopped, Minako kneels before her wife and started to talk at the level of her belly, "You'll love our family... Kyoshiro!" she said whispering excitedly standing up and leaning her trembling hand on Rei's underbelly, "I cannot wait for you get here!"

Chortling, Rei guided Minako with her towards Mamoru's office, "Minako we still need to wait like four more months to have him with us... I assure you, we can and definitely we will wait."

Nodding quietly, Minako follows Rei grinning. It had been a busy, tired and emotionally stressful day. But at the end finally Ami was out of danger; the twins would remain in the hospital a few weeks but they were healthy as expected.

"Reiko... you still haven't told me what caused Ami-chan the sudden fall that leads her to this…"

Sighing Rei answered nonchalantly, "Mina, if Mako-chan found out about it, poor Ami-chan will be banned to the couch for a full year without any sexual pleasure from the Thunder Senshi." She smiled remembering Ami's stubbornness and her idea to work one full day at the Hospital.

Laughing derisively, Minako opened and held the door to let Rei enter where a small excited sandy-blonde and Makoto's mini version jumped to embrace them, happy to finally go home and play.

**::סוֹף::**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, That was it!
> 
> What do you think? Did ya' like it?  
> I'm talking to you Ami/Mako shipper! And by this I mean all those who ships this adorable pairing :P
> 
> LATERS!


End file.
